Don't Try This At Home, Boys & Girls
by silver ruffian
Summary: A Supernatural/Paranormal Activity Xover. Dean and Sam Winchester investigate the curious case of Katie and Micah in sunny San Diego, California. Two separate AUs. First up is Dean, with a little help from his so-called better half, and Sam's next.
1. Show and tell

_**A/N: **_I feel the same way about the demon in _Paranormal Activity_ as I do about Edward Cullen in _Twilight _and the Creeper in _Jeepers Creepers_: those fugs need their asses kicked, and who better to do it than the Winchesters? This is way over 100 words, so I can't pass this off as a drabble. It _was_ inspired by the latest E/O Challenge drabble word (this week, it's _rough_) and this marks my second official Xover, so yay for me!

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own _Supernatural _or _Paranormal Activity_. This is for entertainment only, and not for profit.

_**Summary:**_ A _Supernatural/Paranormal Activity_ Xover. Dean and Sam Winchester investigate the curious case of Katie and Micah in sunny San Diego, California. First up is Dean, with a little help from his so-called better half, and Sam's next. Two separate AUs.

* * *

_**Part 1: Show and Tell**_

Micah's bleeding, and Katie's stopped screaming. She's smiling now, wide and cheerful, with way too many teeth in her mouth, as she raises the butcher knife again and Micah can't understand any of this. All he can do is stare as she turns towards the other man in the room. Dude showed up on their doorstep that morning, said Dr. Fredrichs called his dad about Katie's case. Leather wearing, rough looking punk. Stupid name too.

Dean something.

_Win...Winchester._ Yeah, right. Like the rifle. _Prick._

Micah hated him at first sight. He didn't like the way he looked at Katie, told him to go to hell and slammed the door in his face.

Now he's back, inside the house this time, despite the locked doors and windows and the house alarm never even went off. Winchester puts himself between Micah and Katie, and for a moment Katie's face shifts and changes into something dark and gleeful.

"Hey pretty boy," Katie growls in this impossibly deep voice. "You wanna see something that's really frightening?"

"You show me yours and I'll show you mine," Winchester growls back.

It gets pretty confusing after that.

Micah can't understand where that damn dog came from all of a sudden. It's big and shaggy, doesn't look like any dog he's ever seen before. Last time he saw a critter like that, it was in a western.

The camera's still rolling, and Micah hopes he got this all on tape.

Katie's knees buckle as the shadow comes out of her, all dark and smoky. It doesn't get far. The dog's _there_, right on top of the thing, with its teeth sunk into what could be its throat, shaking its head from side to side like a terrier killing a rat.

The shadow breaks apart, just as Winchester catches Katie in his arms. Micah sure in the hell doesn't like that. He can't do anything but slump against the wall. Things are getting kind of grey and hazy around the edges. His side hurts, and his t shirt's soaked, all wet dark and slick.

Micah blinks, long and slow, and Katie's sitting unconscious right next to him, slumped over, the side of her head resting on his shoulder. Winchester's there, and how the hell did he move that quick? His hand's pressed against Micah's bloody skin, underneath his ripped tee shirt.

The man's eyes glow moss green and bright golden, and that's a trick of the light. It _has_ to be.

Winchester quirks an eyebrow at Micah. "Dude, next time you wanna go all Blair Witch with a camera, do it with a human, yeah? Not some damn demon."

Micah stares past Winchester's shoulder at the dog.

The shadow's gone now, faded away, and the mutt stands there grinning, pleased with itself.

_Dumbass,_ the mutt grumbles. _Playin' with fire. _

_Coyote, _Micah thinks to himself. _That's what this damn thing is. A coyote. _

Everything goes slip-sliding away from him just then, and that's the last thought Micah has for a while.

* * *

Dr. Fredrichs calls the next morning.

Katie answers the phone. Good thing, too. Micah would have cussed the bastard out for ditching them like that the night before.

Katie comes back to the bed, and she's smiling, but its really _her_ this time, relaxed and peaceful for the first time in a long time. She slides into bed next to Micah, puts her head on his chest and snuggles up against his side. He vaguely remembers something about blood and a butcher knife and that damn Dean Winchester, but that _can't_ be right. He feels fine. Better than fine, and there's not a mark on him.

There's something about a wild dog too, and maybe he should care a little more about all of this, but oddly enough, he doesn't. Micah goes back to sleep with Katie in his arms, and when he wakes up hours later the first thing he does is check the camera.

Whatever happened Micah's pretty sure he captured it all.

He didn't. The recording's blank.

* * *

**_BTW:_** This is a story from the Coyote 'verse I created in _Dog Eat Dog_. In it Dean Winchester is the human half of the trickster God Coyote.

Sam's up next.


	2. Katie had a little lamb

_**A/N: **_Let's just say that Sam sees Katie while he's at college. Since this is an AU, in this one Sam went to the University of California, San Diego, where Katie attended school, instead of Stanford in Palo Alto. I always wondered since the fugly never left her, if it ever followed her to school one day, which was against the rules...oh, never mind. The title of this chapter is a variation of "Mary Had a Little Lamb" but it's from the song _X.Y.U._ by Smashing Pumpkins: _"Mary had a little lamb/Her face was white as snow/And everywhere that Mary went/I was sure to go/Now Mary's got a problem/And Mary's not a stupid girl/Mary's got some deep shit/Mary does not forget..."_

Katie should be that lucky. Here we go...

* * *

**_Part 2: Katie had a little lamb_**

The first time Sam sees Katie he sees the shadow around her.

He tries not to stare.

They were in the library, and Sam stood quietly as he watched her eyes glaze over. That toothy grin on her face sent a chill down his spine. Her skin pales, then darkens. Sam's breathing quickens, fast and rough, as he watches her sit down at the table nearest the window.

Katie's not there anymore. Sam can see it. The thing inside her looks around, grinning, loving the feel of the warm flesh around it.

Sam's knees shake slightly. He leans against the bookcase behind him, and he thinks about calling Dean. He thinks about it, but he doesn't do it. That bothers him, but he crumples the feeling up, pushes it down deep inside him. He's gotten pretty good at that.

The day Sam left for college. John Winchester was all thunder and wrath: "You walk out that door, Sam, don't bother coming back!" As loud as Dad was, Dean was quiet. Sad. That didn't dawn on Sam until later, how quiet and somehow pale Dean had been on the drive to the bus station. He'd never seen his big brother look or act like that before. It's been a year now, one year away from hunting and that damn life, and Dean hasn't called in all that time. It's just as well.

Sam stares at Katie as she sits there, grinning slyly to herself. He knows he has a job, right here in front of him, for God's sake.

Later on he hacks into the student database, finds out her name and her class schedule. He's hunting again, and it's like riding a damn bike. He can't forget, no matter how hard he tries.

He sees Katie several times after that. The thing inside her is smart. It loves being out and about in the sun and air, does just enough to screw her life up. Katie zones out during class, sways in her seat back and forth every other class period. People see it, and they ignore it, every damn time.

When he was very young, Sam used to think that the dark things always waited until nightfall to come out.

Sam knows now how wrong he was about that.

On the last day Sam sees Katie as she's crossing the quad to get to her Spanish class. He doesn't go near her. He doesn't have to. Sam focuses his attention on her. He hooks the darkness inside her with his mind and pulls. Hard.

Katie stops short, frozen.

His head hurts, but Sam pulls again. The sonofabitch demon doesn't want to come out. It fights him, hangs on inside Katie's flesh. Her body jerks and twitches, and Sam knows if he's gentle it'll kill her. If he hesitates, she'll die. It's like pulling off a band-aid: fast hurts like hell, but it's quicker, better, so he gives one last yank with his mind and the demon comes out, screeching and wailing.

Sam wills it _dead_. Wills it _gone_. It dies in the bright sunshine, and Sam waits. Katie blinks several times, and when she comes back to herself she clutches her books to her chest and looks around dazedly. Sam waits until she stumbles off, and then he heads in the opposite direction. His Ethics in Law class starts in five minutes, and Professor Pattison can be a purebred bitch about latecomers.

Sam's head is pounding now, a low, heavy ache that settles in right behind his eyes. Sam reaches into his pocket, pulls out an aspirin bottle and shakes out four pills. He makes a nasty face as he dry swallows them. That'll do for now.

He glances back at Katie, and he thinks of Dean.

Dad and Dean thought he wanted normal. That wasn't why Sam left; that wasn't it at _all_. He _had_ to leave, before they found out what he could _do_, what he _really_ was. Being at odds with Dad seemed natural and normal; it was the hurt look on Dean's face if he ever found out that Sam knew he couldn't take.

Sam shoulders his backpack. His eyes go to slits against the sunlight as he trudges to class. He's not normal, never has been, but he can _pretend_, at least.

-30-


End file.
